


Regrets

by IrisAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ficlet, General, One Shot, Other, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAngel/pseuds/IrisAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr.Wells hasn’t been very truthful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Read&Enjoy.
> 
> This is a fanfiction I did at the beginning of the series. Where I actually thought that maybe… maybe… well, go on and read.

As he saw Barry run on the treadmill nostalgia started entering him once again. He was happy that the future was on course and that the final destination was still set on stone. Yet for some reason he didn’t feel as well as he should have been.

He turned his wheelchair and went past Cisco and Catlin, as he told them that they would be there five more minutes and then they would be done for the day.

While he gaze all the computers and then stared into nothing, just thinking, the duo started telling Barry to stop, so they could order everything around to close the facilities.

A few seconds later he was done, and already next to Dr. Wells. His sudden presence startled him but he controlled himself, even if it was quite natural to see him do that, things appearing out of nowhere was something one had to accustom the body to.

As he relaxed he felt a stab near his heart. There have been a time when that wouldn’t’t have been a problem.

"We are done for today, then?"asked Barry.

"We can analyze everything tomorrow" answered Catlin " There is even no reason for you to come unless you are planning to suit up and need our help, but you could take a break."

Barry’s face lit up, which he suspected was at the prospect of having a little more time for himself after the exhausting week they had put him through. After the incident where he lost his power they have wanted to make sure everything was alright with him, be it physical or mental.

"Don’t get use to it"He said to him, just to clarify "We still need to know a lot more if we will use this research for good reasons."

Barry merely nodded and with a flash disappear from site. Cisco an Catlin started taking everything they needed while they talked and he left the room to let them finish by themselves.

As he went through the hallway at a very slow speed his thoughts wandered into the adventure they had gone through with the man Cisco had named “Blackout”. Barry now knew how much he truly was cold and a chess master to his pawns, as he had put it so eloquently.

In a little corner of his chest and his mind, a voice quite weak, wanted to protest all of this, wanted to say that he hadn’t changed that much. But the truth is that pride or his “the end justify the means” and his mannerism have been with him for a while now. And he was not changing. He had buried everything else a while ago, out of necessity, out of learning and maybe a little desperation.

He certainly was not the same, he had definitely gotten less empathetic and could probably compete with Captain Cold at this moment, but even there he still cared a little, specially Barry, how could he not care about him?

He gaze outside of his mind for a moment and he entered the only place where he could actually stand up and not have to fake that he was invalid.

The computer await him, and as he turned it on, the same image that he was expecting to see great him.

Everything was alright.

"Hello, Dr. Wells. What can I do for you?"

As the computer expected the answer he concentrated on that nostalgia that had plagued him earlier and without much thinking he put his mind into an objective.

"I want to login into the scripted files, user, the Flash, password, crisis, one, zero, four, seven, three."

"Login done correctly. What can I do for you Mr. Allen?"


End file.
